Heart and Soul: Rewrite
by InuPhantom
Summary: Alanis McKain just moved to Amity Park, and the trouble is just beginning when her past attempts to catch up with her. Will she and Danny be able to fight the ancient evil or will it overcome them?
1. New Girl at Casper High

**Heart and Soul**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Alanis. Now that that is over with on with the story!

Chapter1: New Girl at Casper High.

It was a typical Monday morning at Casper High, Dash bullying the band members in is morning routine slowly making it over towards Danny Fenton. Danny was exhausted from being out all night catching ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker attempting to keep their half human/half ghost friend awake to go to English class.

"Danny come on, wake up." Sam shook Danny as he leaned against his locker and closed his eyes.

"Sam I'm up. You don't have to shake me every five minutes. I got in really late, did homework and fell asleep at my desk. I'm running on two hours of sleep, and I will wake up eventually if you stop shaking me." Danny stated yawning at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah Sam, give the poor guy a break." Tucker said defending his childhood friend patting Danny on the back hard enough to jar him awake for a few moments. Just as Danny thought his morning couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Hey Fentina, how are you and your _girlfriends _doing?" Dash said laughing with Kwan and a few other football jocks that he hung around with.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam retaliated

"Hey, knock it off Dash that wasn't funny!" Tucker defended himself from Dash's daily taunting.

"You know Dash, right now I could care less what you say or do I'm too tired to care." Danny said attempting to get Dash off his back.

"Then if you don't care if I do this."

Dash picked Danny up by the collar of his shirt opened Danny's half shut locker and shoved him inside, then slammed the door and spun the combination lock. Dash was backing up to "admire" his work when he backed over something. He looked at the "thing" he backed into and it was a girl.

"Excuse me? Did you just do what I think you did?" the girl said in a very pissed off tone.

"Yeah I did. What of it? You gonna tell on me?" Dash stated wanting to push this new girl around.

"No, why in hell would I do that? If I catch you doing that to anyone I will personally see to it that I shove you into a locker and trust me you won't like it when I'm done. So I suggest you move on or this conversation will turn unpleasant." The girl's voice becoming more ominous with each word she said.

"Fenton I'll deal with you later. Guys let's go." Dash eyed the new girl making sure to take in what she looked like. She was as tall as Sam, even had the same style except she wore black pants that had zippers from the knee down and some zippers that ran horizontal under her pockets. The shirt she wore was unusual, it was black with white writing that said "Come to the Darkside, We have cookies" on top of a long sleeve red shirt, her boots looked like a cross between military and climbing boots. Her hair was raven black hanging down to the middle of her back with her bangs dyed an electric blue and her eyes were a creepy ice blue.

Danny heard the conversation though the locker, smiling to himself that Dash backed down to a new girl, but something didn't feel quite right. When she showed up his ghost sense went off in the usual blue wisp that floated from his lips. He thought about phasing though the locker when he heard the voice of the girl.

"You ok in there?" The harsh tone that the girl has was gone and replaced by a very soft, caring tone.

"Yeah, could you get me outta here?" Danny asked politely.

"Sure give me the combination."

"Its 41 left 56 right 74 left." Danny replied.

The girl dialed the combination and tried to open the door, it was stuck.

'Great. Just great.' Danny thought.

"Danny don't worry we'll get someone to fix it." Tucker told Danny though the door.

"I can get it." The girl replied to Tucker.

She backed away from the door, looked it up and down, then went to it and said,

"Danny is it? Umm... cover your ears this is gonna be loud."

"Ok." He said and doing so, taking the girls word that it would be loud.

The girl balled her right hand in a fist and hit the door where it connected to the lock. Once at the top, middle and bottom and she pulled on the handle and it opened.

Danny pulled himself out of the locker and on to the school floor, nearly falling on his face until he felt three pairs of hands catch him. He looked up to find Sam, Tucker, and the girl. Danny stood upright and dusted himself off, and then extended is hand to shake the girl's hand.

"Hi, the name's Danny...Danny Fenton. Thanks for getting me outta there. That's Sam and Tucker." Sam and Tucker shook the girl's hand when Danny told her their names.

"No problem, my name's Alanis...Alanis McKain. I just moved here."

"Nice to meet you. Like your taste in clothes." Sam said happy that there was another Goth- girl in school.

"Like wise. Awesome trick with the locker, by the way, how'd you do that?" Tucker asked Alanis.

"Oh, that? It was easy. My locker at my old high school did that all the time and all school lockers are the same. Speaking of which, could you guys help me out? I need to find my locker."

"Sure. What's the number?" Tucker looking over her shoulder to read the schedule.

"Ummm, it's number 213." Alanis read off the paper.

"Wow, that's lucky it's right here next to Danny's." Sam pointed out.

"Well at least it's not on the other side of the school. That's all I care about."

Alanis dialed in the combination and opened it and threw her book bag in the locker as the five minute bell rang though the hall.

"Well we gotta go. See ya soon." Danny said and with that the trio left Alanis.

'Something's off about Danny, why do I sense there is something more to him than meets the eye? Well I better find the principal's office. I'll figure this out later.' Alanis thought to herself as she slammed her locker door shut. The walked towards the office.

* * *

---English Class--- 

"Alanis was great, Danny you should have seen her tell Dash off. It was priceless!" Tucker told Danny as they sat around in English class for the bell to ring.

"Yeah she was great. I thought Dash would have at least attempted to bully her, but she was tough customer." Sam relaying what she thought of the whole thing.

The bell rang signaling the start of another boring school day. A few minutes after the bell rang Lancer walked in with Alanis.

"Good morning students. Today we have a new student all the way from Roswell, New Mexico. Tell the class a little about yourself." Lancer asked

"The name's Alanis Rena McKain, I just moved from Roswell, New Mexico. I like reading, martial arts, and of course I love the paranormal. My parents are Paranormalists and are very good at what they do."

"Wow they are just like your parents Fenton, crazy." Dash said aloud.

The comment got snickering from Paulina, Qwan and a few other popular kids.

"Quiet down class! Miss McKain please take a seat behind Daniel Fenton."

She moved to her new seat and sat down, opened her notebook and began drawing.

"Class we are going to discuss the book Frankenstein by Mary Shelley."

For this comment the class groaned except Alanis, she saw no problem it was a great choice in her eyes.

Lancer got the huge stack of books and began passing them out. While Lancer gave each student a book, Danny passed a note onto Alanis's desk. She looked towards Lancer who was two rows away. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Alanis,_

_Thanks again for getting me out of that mess this morning. I think it's cool_ _that your parents are Paranormalists. My parents are Ghost Hunters, though they haven't ever caught a ghost yet. They mostly invent Ghost hunting equipment. Hey if you can write back and tap my shoulder._

_Danny._

Alanis's face went pale at the thought of his parents being Ghost Hunters, but she wasn't about to give up one of her new friend because of it. Lancer became close she looked at the note and put her hand over it. It glowed a faint blue and disappeared. Lancer handed her the book and went on. Danny's ghost sense went off once again and quickly covered his mouth like he had to yawn. He thought to himself.

'There is a ghost near and I can't even leave. Lancer cut my bathroom passes off. Dang it! I'll have to catch it later.'

Danny was pulled out of his train of thought by a small tap on his shoulder. He looked back and Alanis smiled at him. She passed him a note under her desk. Lancer had started to talk about Mary Shelley and how she came to write Frankenstein. Alanis now paid attention to Lancer. Taking notes on every detail. Danny opened the note and read it.

_Danny, _

_Hey it was no problem at all. It's good to know that someone doesn't think my parent's jobs are weird. When do you have lunch? Hopefully we have more classes together. And maybe you could show me around town? Hope we can become friends. _

_Alanis_

Danny and Alanis continued to write notes to each other all though Lancer's lecture. Alanis also taking notes all the way. Finally the bell ended the class.

"Read chapters 1 though 3 and be ready for a quiz in the morning." Lancer announced before all the students had a chance to leave.

Danny Sam and Tucker caught up with Alanis after class.

"So what's your next class?" Tucker asked.

"Biology with a Mr. Elliott."

"I'm in that class we can be lab partners." Danny said smiling at her.

"Well see you when the bell rings." Sam said and walked quickly down the hall towards her next class.

"Same here. Talk later man." Tucker bid his good-byes and took off.

"Well let's go." Danny motioned and Alanis followed.

The next few hours were as boring as school could get. In Biology Mr. Elliott rambled on about cell structures of animals and plants, then in Algebra1 fractions and decimals were the main subject Alanis sat next to Tucker in that class. Finally it was fourth period and time for Gym.

"Ok class today is free day, which means you do something that pertains to working out! Basketball, Pickle Ball, any movement. I don't want to see anyone sitting on the bleachers. Got it!" Coach Henson bellowed out orders.

All of the students went to the locker rooms to change out and returned and began to do as the coach requested. Danny, Sam and Tucker began playing Pickle Ball. Sam looked around and saw Alanis over on the gymnastics mats doing weird falling exercises; she was flipping over and landing with one leg bent and the other straight, and one hand slapping the mat. Then she began to roll backwards. Sam Tucker and Danny became interested in what their new friend was doing so they sat down the over-sized Ping-Pong paddles and walked over to the gymnastic mats.

"Alanis what are you doing?" Tucker asked quizzically.

"Rolls. As in martial arts, I took them when I lived in Roswell. " She replied as she continued to warm up.

"Martial Arts. Which type?" Sam questioned.

"Well Karate mostly. I want to do ninjitsu when ever I hit sixteen."

"Ninjitsu? Cool. So have you ever been hurt training?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah I did. One time I was practicing on a punching bag and I miscalculated and well nearly broke my hand." The trio winced at this thought.

"What happened after that?" Tucker inquired.

"Nothing really. My mom freaked. Thought I broke my hand and took me to the Emergency Room. We spent a few hours there only to have the doctor tell us that my wrist was sprained and just to apply ice."

The trio continued to ask questions as the class progressed, meanwhile across the Gym Dash and Qwan snickered at Alanis thinking that she was crazy.

"Qwan! Man, have you ever seen anything that stupid?" Dash pointed over towards Alanis.

"No. it looks like she is just throwing herself around. What is she doing fighting herself?"

The two continued to taunt her from afar.

-Whistle-

"OK! HIT THE SHOWERS!" Coach Henson bellowed. The class filed into their separate locker rooms. The bell dismissed them to lunch many of the students flew out of the gym doors to get a good spot in the lunch line. Danny and Tucker waited on Sam and Alanis at last the two girls came out of the locker room and joined the boys.

"So what's for lunch?" Alanis inquired.

"Tacos or burritos." Tucker pointed out.

"Thank God I brought my lunch." Sam stated.

"You don't like Tacos?" Alanis asked.

"Nah. She's an Ultra-recylo-vegetarian." Danny told her.

"Oh, you don't eat anything with a face. That's cool." Alanis replied.

They got their lunches and sat at the normal table, and started to eat lunch.

Danny's ghost sense went off, the blue wisp escaping his lips. He turned to cover his mouth so Alanis would not see. At the same time a violet purple wisp escaped Alanis's lips and she turned away from the group.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny and Alanis exclaimed in unison.

Before Tuck and Sam had the chance to say anything the two raced off to the bathrooms.

Danny made sure no one was in any of the stalls and then he shouted, "I'm goin' ghost!"

A ring formed at his waist and spilt. The two light blue circles one going up the other down, engulfing him in a light blue light. When the transformation was over his hair was a snowy white, eyes green and he had a black lab suit with white gloves, boots, along with the white on the collar and a white belt. Once it was over with Danny turned intangible and flew out of the building.

Over in the Girl's bathroom, Alanis pulled her hair into a pony tail as she quickly checked every stall and once it was clear she said, "Phantom heart!"

Like Danny a ring formed around her waist. The light violet purple ring split one ring up the other down, engulfing her in a light purple light. The rings dissipated leaving her in a black lab suit with white gloves, boots and belt.( Like Danny's lab suit except the collar, where his is round, hers comes to a point like Maddie's) Her hair staying in the ponytail now a snowy white and her eyes green. Alanis became intangible and flew in the same direction as Danny.

* * *

**-Amity Park-**

People scattered in the park hiding behind benches, but mostly running out of the park screaming. Danny arrived at the park first. He knew he had to get rid of this ghost and get back to school. The ghost looked totally different than what he normally fought. It looked more ominous its green eyes seemed like they could bore holes into a persons' soul or suck it out. The body of it would remind a person of the grim reaper. The black hooded shroud covering the floating body, the whole thing shook Danny right down to his soul.

"Hey! I think it's time to put you away!" he told the hooded ghost who only growled in response.

Danny shot a green ectoplasmic bolt at the ghost it hit dead on, but only shocked it a little. This enraged the ghost and it flew faster than Danny could move and it grasped him by the throat. He tried to break free of the grip, but it was just too tight. He thought the new ghost was going to kill him where they floated, until a blue light whizzed past and hit the ghost in the shoulder. It immediately let go of Danny and loomed back.

Danny looked around and saw a girl, holding a blue ectoplasmic bow arrow ready to fire at the hooded ghost.

"Hey Ghost Boy, you ok?" She yelled to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny said.

The arrow that had hit the hooded ghost dissipated and the ghost growled out.

"This is not your fight fledgling ghost. Away with you now!"

"I will make it my fight!" The girl yelled at it. Firing another arrow and hitting her target. It howled in pain. Danny fired another green ectoplasmic bolt. It collided with the enemy ghost knocking it down to the ground.

"Hey you got something to contain that thing with!" The Ghost girl yelled to Danny.

"Yeah!" He said and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and the ghost was sucked into the thermos by a blue vortex. Then Danny capped it off.

The Ghost girl flew down to Danny and asked "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that?"

"It's a type ghost called a Reaper, more commonly known as a Soul Sucker."

"Soul Sucker?"

"Yep, if I wouldn't have gotten her when I did you'd have been ghost chow. Oh, how rude of me the name is Phantasma." The girl said extending her hand.

"Danny Phantom." They shook hands.

"Well see ya. If you need any more help send an E.F."

"What's an E.F?"

"Ectoplasmic Flare of course. Bye cutie." Phantasma winked at Danny then flew off like a bolt of lightning.

"Cutie? She thinks I'm cute?" Danny blushed at Phantasma's words.

"Crud lunch is almost over, better high tail it back."

With that he flew back to Casper high.

**-Casper High Cafeteria-**

"I wonder what's taking Danny so long." Sam began to worry about her lifetime best friend.

"Alanis too, Sam you don't think?" Tucker wondered.

"How, I mean Danny's dad is the only one with a Ghost Zone portal." Sam said matter of factly.

As Sam finished her sentence Alanis showed up and sat back down.

"Where's Danny? Isn't he back yet?"

"No he must still be in the bathroom." Tucker told her.

"I hope he's ok." Alanis began to worry.

Then a voice came from behind Alanis saying "Sorry guys. Bad school tacos."

It was Danny and he was rubbing his stomach like he had thrown up.

"Oh here Danny, try one of these." Alanis took what looked like an Altoid box and gave Danny a little brown pill.

He looked at her with a questioning expression.

"It's a ginger tablet. Helps settle even the queasiest of stomachs. My Mom's a homeopathic health nut. Well I'm gonna get my books for my next class. Bye guys."

Alanis rounded the corner, no one was around she turned intangible and flew over to the table.

"So what happened out there Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude spill it." Tucker said.

"Well first off there are new ghosts around called Reapers and second there is a new ghost kid." Danny told them as he popped the ginger tablet in his mouth to get rid of it.

"Another one!" Tuck and Sam gasped.

"Yeah calls herself Phantasma."

After Danny spoke his ghost breath escaped. He looked all around and never saw the invisible Alanis floating above them.

'Just as I thought, I can't believe it another halfa.' She smiled and took off for her next class.

* * *

-**Danny's locker-**

"What a day. I can't believe Lancer gave that many chapters." Tucker groaned.

"Yeah, me too. That should be a crime." Danny sighed.

"Come on guys it's not that bad." Sam said.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on? You guys wanna go somewhere?" Alanis asked as she opened her locker and shoved the remainder of her books in and pulled out Frankenstein.

"I'd like to but, too much homework." Tuck said.

"Same here." Danny agreed.

"What about you Sam?"

"I've got a family thing. Other than that I'd love to." Sam replied.

"That's alright maybe tomorrow."

The small group walked out of the big double doors that cut them off from the world for eight hours a day.

As they walked down the street Sam and Alanis discussed books and the pros of being a vegetarian. Soon they came to the four way stop, where they parted every day.

"Call you later Danny." Sam said then ran off.

"Catch ya on the net buddy." Tucker said then went off in the opposite direction of Sam.

"Where do you live?" Danny asked nicely.

"Uhhh, that way." Pointing down Danny's road.

"Really I live down this way."

"Cool now I don't have to walk home by myself." Alanis giggled.

The two walked a ways down the street till a building with a large neon sign that said "Fenton Works" came into view.

"Well that's my house." Danny said pointing to the house with the neon sign.

"Really? I live in the one next to that! This is great one of my new friends' lives right next door!" Alanis replied joyfully.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Danny." Alanis walked up the stoop unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, Alanis?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him. He was rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Would you like to come over? I was thinking we could… you could..." He stammered.

"I could help you study?" She smiled at him. "Of course. I'd be glad to help."

Alanis relocked the door and walked down the steps.

Danny and Alanis walk the few feet to Danny's house.

"So, Danny what are your parents like?"

"Well your about to find out." Danny chuckled as they walked into his house.

Well that's the first chapter. What do you guys think?

I'd like suggestions for other chapters. This is a Danny/Alanis fic so don't hate me. Flames will be used to Barbecue steaks on my grill on my back porch. Thanks for reading and please Review!


	2. Dinner with the Fentons

,Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own Alanis and this story's idea. Heart and Soul Chapter 2: Dinner with the Fenton's

Chapter2: Dinner with the Fenton's

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm home we have a guest!" Danny yelled as the two of them entered the house. "Make yourself at home Alanis."

"Yeah thanks." She said going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Danny! Have you seen...?" Jazz shouted at him as she was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Danny why didn't you tell me we had a guest." Jazz said in a very annoyed tone.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't hear me." He shot back at her.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine, but call me Jazz."

"My name's Alanis it's nice to meet you." Alanis got up and shook Jazz's hand then sat back down.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Danny have you seen my issue of Genius magazine?"

"No. Ask Mom. Hey Alanis want a soda?" He replied and walking to the Kitchen, while Jazz went down to the lab to ask Maddie about her magazine.

"Sure what do ya have?" She asked walking over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Umm, we've got Dr. Pepper, Sprite, and Root Beer."

"Root Beer is fine."

Danny opened the fridge and got out two root beers and tossed one to Alanis.

"So what do you think of Casper High?" Danny asked while he opened his soda.

"It's great. I only went to Roswell High for two and a half months. Mom had me stuck in a boarding school most of my life." She said as she tapped the top of the can then opened it.

"So when do you wanna start working on homework?" Alanis asked.

"Now's fine, I'll grab our backpacks." Danny went to the living room.

"Danny! Oh hello, I'm Maddie, Danny's mom. You must be the new neighbor's girl." Maddie said coming out of the Lab and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Alanis McKain. It's very nice to meet you." Alanis said very politely.

Danny walked back in the kitchen with both book bags. "Hey mom Alanis and I are gonna do our homework."

"Ok I'll have dinner ready in a few. You two can stay and work on it at the table."

Maddie gathered the things she needed to cook dinner and began preparing dinner. Danny and Alanis started reading Frankenstein. Jazz finally came out of the Lab her magazine in hand she sat down and began reading the first article. An hour passed and dinner was ready. Alanis helped Danny clear the table and Jazz went to get Jack.

"Maddie how long till the Fenton Ghost Thrasher is ready? Oh, heya kiddo. Danny you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Jack said as he sat down.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said quickly as he pulled plates from the china cabinet and placed them on the table.

"I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just helping Danny study in English." Alanis said as she blushed furiously.

"Oh, just the way Danny was lookin' at you I thought..."

"How was school today Danny?" Maddie chimed in before Jack could embarrass Danny further and handing Danny the silverware to pass around.

"It was fine, just the normal everyday stuff, except Alanis transferring here." Danny said while trying to hide the fact at how red his face had turned at his father's comment.

"What do you think of Casper High Alanis?" Jazz asked as she helped Maddie put the food on the center of the table.

"Well to me it's better than Roswell. I met Danny at his locker and it turns out our lockers are right next to each other. That Mr. Lancer has good taste in literature. We're reading Frankenstein. There are a few things I don't like, but I can deal with it."

They each made a plate and began to eat. It didn't take Jack long to realize that Alanis had been talking about Roswell, New Mexico.

"Roswell? So did you happen to see any ghosts?" Jack asked.

"No, but my parents are experts in the paranormal. Ghosts, aliens, crop circles, you name it they study it."

"Wow, now we have neighbors that know about ghosts!" Jack was so happy that he could have hugged Alanis. Jack began asking more questions and then started to bather on about how he came to study ghosts. Jazz ignored him, Danny was now as red as he was when Jack made the "girlfriend" comment, and Maddie ate quietly, which left Alanis the only choice of listening to him while he talked. Until Jack struck one chord that Alanis became very uncomfortable with, her parents.

"So how long have your parents been in the ghost business?" Jack asked.

Alanis just stared at her plate hoping Danny would notice. She was about to speak when Danny saw the pleading look on her face.

"Hey Alanis, you want to go finish our homework?" Danny asked. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about her parents right now.

"Yeah, we still have part of chapter two and all of chapter three." She took her plate and placed it in the sink. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Fenton." The two then bolted up to Danny's room.

* * *

**-----Danny's room------**

"Wow that was embarrassing." Alanis said to Danny.

"I know. Sorry 'bout Dad he just, sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks." He blushed again.

"My Mom does that so don't feel bad."

Alanis pulled out her copy of Frankenstein and began to read. Danny followed her lead and pulled out his book. Ten minutes passed and Danny had a hard time understanding chapter three.

"Hey Ali, could you give me a hand on this chapter?"

"Yeah, the girl Caroline is sick and dying and she wants Frankenstein to marry Elizabeth. And Caroline dies and she..." Alanis looked away from Danny as a purple wisp escaped her lips. Danny turned around to hide his ghost sense.

"I have to run to the bathroom right quick. While I'm gone would you like a soda?" Danny quickly said.

"Yeah a Dr. Pepper." Alanis replied.

"Ok. Be right back."

Danny ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Goin' Ghost!" He cried.

The blue rings surrounded him again and he became Danny Phantom. He flew out the window and towards the ghost. He had a Fenton phone on him and he called Sam and Tucker.

Alanis looked around making sure no one could see or hear her.

"Phantom Heart!"

Like Danny the ring appeared on her waist. She closed her eyes as the light violet ring split in two and overtook her body. As they dissipated her eyes opened to reveal them to be ghostly green. She turned intangible and flew out Danny's window. As Phantasma she flew and in invisible mode in order not to be seen.

**----School Football Field----**

"Ah, Ghost child it's wonderful to see you again." Skulker said.

"Did you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are studying?" Danny said.

Danny Phantom shot an ectoplasmic bolt at Skulker, which in turn Skulker blocked it with an ectoplasmic shield.

Not long after Danny and Skulker began fighting Sam and Tucker arrived, hoping to help Danny in one way or another. Skulker pulled out an ectoplasmic gun and powered it up. As the green goo glowed brighter with each second until the meter became full. Danny tried to get the gun away from Skulker but to no avail.

"Now Ghost child I will have you for my collection." He said smugly and pointed the gun at Danny. Danny was exhausted from the fight physically and needed to rest, but before Skulker could fire the gun a familiar light blue ectoplasmic arrow whizzed through the air and impacted with the gun causing it to explode on contact. The goo flew in every direction Phantasma touched Danny's shoulder and turned intangible to dodge the mess, and then seamlessly reappeared.

"Sam, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tucker asked in awe.

"Yeah I am! Another Ghost kid and she's a girl!" Sam exclaimed.

"You two okay down there?" Phantasma yelled to them. 'That's Tucker and Sam, they must help Danny.' She thought. Their safety and Danny's would now come before her, own safety. She wouldn't have anything happen to her new friends.

"Who are you? Wait you're another ghost child! Well this is great another to add to my collection." Skulker's voice had a happy tone ringing though it.

"Collect this!" Phantasma said while she gathered a large amount of blue ectoplasmic energy and threw it at Skulker. He didn't get a chance to dodge it. The blast hit him straight on, knocking him to the ground. Tucker and Sam moved so they couldn't fall victim to a hostage situation.

"Child you will pay for that!"

"Stop calling me child! The name's Phantasma, get used to it!" Alanis said firing another blast, it landed at Skulker's feet. Danny was about to fire his green ectoplasmic bolt, but a beeping noise came from Skulker's com.

"Great, I have to go stare at a gorilla for six hours." His jet pack fired and he took off.

"Thanks for the help Phantasma." Danny shook her hand as they landed on the ground.

"No problem. I'm happy to help. Oh, and call me Taz. Who are your friends? They help out often?" she asked.

"Yeah. They help a lot actually."

"Well it's nice to see that you have friends Danny Phantom. Till we meet again. Bye you guys." She waved at Sam and Tucker. They waved back. "Bye cutie." Phantasma said to Danny and winked at him then she flew off.

"Wow Danny another Ghost kid! I think she likes you dude." Tucker said elbowing Danny's arm.

"Tucker he barely knows her." Sam interjected.

"So how's Alanis?" Tucker asked.

"Oh man! She's at my house she's helping me study for that quiz tomorrow in Lancer's class! See you guys later." Danny flew off as fast as he could go.

"Well, let's head home. Bye Tuck, see you tomorrow." Sam looked over to Tucker.

"Yeah, see you later. Bye Sam."

They left the field.

**----Danny's room----**

Phantasma entered Danny's room and turned to Alanis once again. 'Danny can't be far behind so I'll do some speed reading.'

She grabbed her book and began skimming though pages.

Danny arrived back into the bathroom and went back to normal. He unlocked the door, ran downstairs grabbed two sodas then went to his room. Danny opened the door and found Alanis sitting on his bed reading. 'She's got to be in chapter 4 by now.' He thought.

"Here's your Dr. Pepper."

"Thanks. You were gone for a while, I thought you might have fallen in." she said jokingly.

"Nah, it's just school lunches." Danny said covering his long absence.

"Ah, just kidding with ya. Did that ginger tablet work or help any?"

"Yeah, it surprised me on how good it was like eating a gingersnap at Christmas."

"You know that's what I thought too weird huh?"

"Yeah, that's kinda creepy in a weird way."

Danny picked up his book and began reading once again. Since Alanis was there to help him the got the chapter review questions done in no time, and he actually understood what was happening. The way she explained it was in normal teenager terms, putting each scenario in to modern times. This made the learning process a lot easier. By the time they finished it was 10:15 p.m. time for Alanis to head home.

"Well, it's late. I'd better get going." Alanis jammed her books and paper into her black backpack with a sewn on patch of Gir from the show Invader Zim. She got up and was half way out the door when Danny said.

"Even though you live next door, how 'bout I walk you home. It's late and I'd feel better about it if I did."

"Yeah, of course. Considering all of the ghost attacks that happen around here." Alanis inwardly blushed.

They had barely known each other for 24 hours but she had caught herself coming to have a crush on Danny.

The two walked downstairs and to the front door Alanis said good-bye to Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Danny shut the door and it only took about a minute, but for the two new friends it seemed like an hour. Both teens didn't say anything until Alanis unlocked her door and threw her backpack inside.

"Thanks for walking me home Danny. It was awfully sweet of you." Alanis said looking at him trying not to blush.

"It was nothing. I'll see ya tomorrow. Ok." Danny was about to become flush red again, much like he was at the dinner table.

"Night, Danny Fenton." Alanis recovering her self long enough to say it.

"Night, Ali McKain."

"Ali? I like it." She smiled at him then winked. "See you tomorrow Danny."

With that she shut the door and locked it. She leaned against it, her heart pounding in her ears. 'I can't believe it! You've been here in Amity Park for two days and only one of those days was actually in school. And within less than a 24 hour period you have a crush, but hey he's cute. What girl wouldn't have a crush on him?'

Back outside Danny stood there for a minute then left her stoop. He had this funny feeling that someone winked at him in that manner before. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew it happened. His heart pounded as equally if not more than Alanis's.

"Hope that she doesn't move again. She's a good friend, but why do I feel like it might me more than that. Danny, get a hold of your self you have only known her since school this morning, but I wouldn't mind falling for her." Danny talked to himself as he walked into the house and into his room, where he had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! How was this chapter? I know it's early for the romance to start, but I have had this experience before. It's like love at first sight. Any questions or suggestions are welcome. No flames please. Read and REVIEW! THANKS! 


End file.
